Godspeed Little Man
by QuidditchChick21
Summary: Song fic to Dixie Chicks 'Godspeed' about the night the Potters died.


Disclaimer - I own nothing, though I wish I did.  
  
Authors note - Normally I don't do song fics but this song, Godspeed, from the Dixie Chicks new cd Home was just too fitting to me to let slip by. Its such a pretty song. I just put this together in 15 minutes so its quick.  
  
Godspeed Little Man  
  
Lily Potter tightly cradled her 15-month-old son to her chest. Harry was slowly drifting off to sleep in her arms as she went to carry him up to his bed. James gave his son a kiss on the head just before his mother touched her foot to the first step.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon tales and the Water is Wide   
Pirates sail and lost boys fly   
Fish bite moonbeams every night   
And I love you  
  
~*~*~  
  
Suddenly it seemed as if a bitter chill settled over the house and James and Lily both looked at each other, then to the front door where the lock was turning on its own accord. Lily, take him and run!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Godspeed little man   
Sweet Dreams little man   
Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings   
Godspeed   
Sweet Dreams  
  
~*~*~  
  
The door swung open and they spotted the most malevolent creature in the wizarding world, Voldemort. James pulled out his wand as Lily started to back up the stairs, not really having anywhere else to go and still cradling her baby to her chest. Knowing she couldn't let him get Harry, Lily darted up the stairs and prayed that James would be all right.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The rocket racer's all tuckered out   
Superman's in pajamas on the couch   
Goodnight moon we'll find the mouse   
And I love you   
  
~*~*~  
  
She slammed Harry's bedroom door and leaned against it. He couldn't take Harry. Looking down at her son she noticed his green eyes were still trying to close, as if he was completely oblivious to what was happening. Lily just wanted to be able to lay him down in his crib and let him sleep, but the thought that this could very well be the last time she saw him prevented her from releasing her grip on him. However, her stomach sank when the loud sounds of fighting and dueling from downstairs came to a halt, and a pair of heavy footsteps slowly came up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Godspeed little man   
Sweet Dreams little man   
Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings   
Godspeed   
Sweet Dreams  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
The door burst open despite Lily leaning against it. She stumbled into the room and turned to find Voldemort standing there. She pleaded with him to spare the baby, but no words came from under the cloak and his wand remained level with the mother and son. She turned and shielded Harry from him, determined to protect him as long as she could. She didn't know how short of a time that would be as two words were spoken and she was engulfed in a green flash.  
  
~*~*~  
  
God bless Mommy and matchbox cars  
God bless Dad and thanks for the stars   
God hears "amen" wherever we are   
And I love you   
  
~*~*~  
  
Her body sunk to the floor and released Harry, who just looked up at the man in the black cloak, not understanding what just happened.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Godspeed little man   
  
~*~*~  
  
Voldemort turned his wand to the boy with the piercing green eyes and the ruffled black hair. Two more words muttered and another green flash. However, Voldemort soon found the spell backfiring and leaving him as nothing more than a shadow and the house in nothing more than shambles. Harry, on the other hand was, on his back and screaming as a small river of red flowed down his little face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sweet Dreams little man  
  
~*~*~  
  
What remained of the most evil wizard that ever lived quickly fled the house, leaving the small baby alone. Harry rolled and placed his green eyes on his mother's dead face. He then closed his eyes and started screaming more, as if he knew she would never pick him up again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings  
  
~*~*~  
  
The screams ripped through the night until Harry felt someone wrap their arms around him and pick him up. Opening his eyes, he expected to see the figure of his long delayed father. It was not, but someone he knew just as well. Sirius Black had tears also streaking down his face as he held his godson and brushed the blood away. Harry continued to cry, but his screaming quieted as his Padfoot cradled him.   
  
It wasn't until Harry had been passed off to Rubeus Hagrid, put in a pouch, and was halfway over England on a flying motorcycle that once again he started to feel sleepy. He could hear his parents soothing voices in his head, saying they loved him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Godspeed   
Sweet Dreams 


End file.
